Cviljenje prvo
Erat mulier in civitate peccatrix, etc. Ut cognovit etc. O umrli, pogleda'te na pokorne ove pjesni neka njima izviđate tešku nemoć od ljuvezni. Ter diklu ovu čim vidite 5 sprva grijesim svu podanu, š njom se ujedno obratite videći je pokajanu. Jeda ona ne suzami plam vam zgasi zle požude, 10 il vam razbit tvrdi kami vašijeh srca njima bude. Možebit bi pravo bilo da se grijeh nje već ne liči buduć joj se oprostilo 15 po nebeskoj božjoj riči. Nu kô sunce svjetlje sine iza crna van oblaka, iza mnoge nje krivine svjetla siva božija zraka. 20 I koliko huđa i gora zloba nje je prije bila, toliko je nje pokora većma je sada uzvisila. Tijem ufanje ne izgubi 25 nijedan grešnik zloba cjeća, neg grijeh mrzi, Boga obljubi, er je milos grijeha veća. Mandalijena ponosita u svjetiliju ka se rodi 30 slavna od bana plemenita koji Magdal grad gospodi, biješe u cvijet sve mladosti urešena najmilije neizmjernom svom ljeposti 35 od ke ne bi zamernije. Nu neharna višnjem Bogu ki obilno zgar s nebesi darova joj ljepos mnogu i plemstvom je tako uresi, 40 sve svo'e želje postavila biješe ko će zamamiti koga mlaca sebi mila i za roba zaplijeniti. Tijem smamljene ljepirice 45 mladi na plam nje zgarahu i kô otaru od božice, ljeposti se ne klanjahu. Lasna ti si, o mladosti, pustit za dvije crne oči 50 od nebesa sve ljeposti s pravijem suncem od istoči. Ona sudeć samo da je veća nje čas, slava i dika kad veći broj smamila je 55 od izpraznijeh ljubovnika, biješe rano podranila prije neg sinu danak bijeli da bi ljepše uresila svoj drag ures priveseli. 60 Ne zna da se uresiva djevički obraz tad najdraže kad ga rumen sram odiva ter se krije a ne kaže. Nje izbrane dvorkinjice, 65 za ispunit njoj taštine, izbiraju sve cvjetiće i spravljaju sve hitrine. Sviona odjeća ku naveze zlato, biser i drag kami, 70 noj mlađahnoj donese se s mnozijem druzijem napravami. Bijeli velak i koprena nje snježane prsi odiva, tako 'e hitro istrižena 75 da ih kaže, a ne skriva. Jedan dio zlatnijeh kosi sveza, srudi i zaplete, drugi pusti da ih nosi vjetrić i da same lete. 80 U zrcala svjeta pita аli je draža i milija, blaga ali ponosita, bjelja ali rumenija; ko će činit jače plijene 85 gusarica bez milosti, ko će ranjat srca od stijene britkom sabljom sve ljepoeti. I lavica tako bijesna opći ranit prije dzоrе 90 da bi gladna i nesvijeisna polovila zvijeri od gore. Ko bi t' reko, Mandalijena, kad se u lov ti odpravi da ćeš biti ulovljena 95 od nebeske tad ljubavi? Vjekuvječne božije sude ko li umije razumiti? Bog sam iz zle stvari i hude umije dobro izvaditi. 100 On sam može sve zamesti pute opake od grešnika, i milostim k sebi svesti koga odluči od vik vika. Nadvor svoga dvora ide 105 s dvorkinjicam dvornijem mlada, nu je družbe dvorit slide željnijeh dvoran svega grada. Kud srnete, mlaci plasï, što se od vas ugledalo, 110 što se drugo od vas pazi neg na zemlji zemlje malo? Njekom posmijeh svoj otvora kijem mu misli razveseli, njekom jasnos od pozora kijem mu odkriva dan pribijeli. 115 Njekom riječcu razbluđenu šapće tiho u prohodu, nu ne dobro razumijenu da ga drži u zahodu. 120 Sva je u varki i hitrini, sve svo'e žele taji i krije, sva je izdajstvo, u svem hini, u nevjeri vjere nije. Svijem je blaga, danu pase 125 slatkom pašom od ufanja svačija srca naponase od života do skončanja. Ke je čudo dikla mlada, slijedeć svaku nje požudu, 130 iz zla u gore da upada u nečasti i u bludu? Bez ćaćka i bez majke svoje u zapusti odhranjena, bez zabave prem svakoje 135 kako loza zapuštena. Kad se ugleda pak u vlasti razbluđena od svakoga, malo dobru sestru časti, manje braca razumnoga. 140 Na dobri se svjet rasrdi, a opaki i zli žudi, i sve voljani pak pogrdi strah od Boga, sram od ljudi. Tijem gospodcka djevojčicu 145 za svoj prijekor ime steče u svem gradu da grešnica od svakoga zva se i reče. Svijetla časti, nada svima ku hrabreno srce ljubi, 150 lijepa ti si tko te ima, teško tomu ko te izgubi! Lasno 'e izpravit tanku hvoju, nu kad bude uzrastiti, i u trudu i u znoju 155 mučno 'e krivi dub praviti. Draču izkupsti nije muke mladu, nu kad odebeli, sve izbode sebi ruke izborijepit ko ju želi. 160 Plav ko vidje bez vesala, bez zakona skup od grada, al bez uzde konja i žvala, Mandalijenu gledaj sada. Ko na vrata crkve svete 165 stupi, žamor podiže se, svačije misli na nju lete, čijem svak na nju obzire se. Sa svijeh strana svud je puna slavna građa plemenita 170 razumnoga Salamuna po svem svijetu glasovita. Blag Isukrs tuj zpovijeda sve zakone umrlima Mandalijenu kad pogleda 175 svojim očima milosnima. I ona k njemu pogled svrnu ter ga pomno slišat uze, i u srcu sva protrnu, i ončas ronit poče suze. 180 O kreposti neizrečena, riječi po koj stvori sve se, o jakosti oka ognjena prid kojijem se zemlja trese! Svaki pogled i riječ svaka 185 od Božijega Sina živa dikli je mladoj strijela jaka ka joj dušu obraniva. Je li, je li, Mandalijena, ljuvena ovo ista strila 190 kom bi prije obranjena i kom si inijeh obranila? Nije, nije, vjeruj meni, nebeske su ovo rane; ono bi prije plam pakljeni, 195 od rajske je ovi strane. Ova strijela ranja i liječi, ona gore ranu zledi; život je u ovoj svetoj riječi, smrt u tvojoj bi besjedi. 200 Suzami se sva oblila djevojčica prigizdava, pače 'e oči obratila da su rijeke Sava i Drava. Danu suze grozne odviše, 205 ke se biser svijem činjahu, brzo i cvil uzbudiše iz srdačca u uzdahu. Cvili, plače, pače rika, ne uzdiše neg izdiše, 210 ni ju sram je od vladika, ni gospođe od najviše. Naprave je sve razvrgla pokajana pokornica, s grla obli biser vrgla, 215 digla s glave sva cvjetica. S uha smače ušerezi, a verigu zlatnu s vrata, i drag kami kijem se uresi, ki je bisera draži i zlata. 220 Od stida je poniknuta, ne ko prije bi ohola, ter se krije dijelom skuta videći se polugola. Poče trgat zlatne žice 225 ke joj shode do koljena, poče grdit drago lice ucviljena Mandalijena. Ište se u svem poružiti, nu svijem tijem se ljepša pazi; 230 želi se u svem pogrubiti, a tijem draža vele izlazi. Veće u suzah sasma plije, sva se izkubla, sva 'e krvava, danu s tega grubša nije, 235 negli većma svijem gizdava. Krv od lica, suze od oči, pram od kosi vidjet jesu, ko s koraljem od istoči zlato i biser kad povezu. 240 Prista Jezus sve govore, a cviliti ona nije zloće ke ju smrtno more i grijeh ki joj dušu rije. Dijeli se i ona i najpreče 245 izvan crkve sama pođe, putim ide, pače teče da prije k dvorim svojijem dođe. Pram prosuti na nje glavi i proz prame svijetle oči 250 prilikuju u dubravi zrake sunca od istoči. Ko k njim priđe dikla mila ovu pjesan tužnu kliče: »Zašto li sam ostavila 255 tebe, višnji Ljubovniče? Za izprazne, jaoh, taštine od nekrepka segaj svita pustih tebe, Gospodine, ki si plata ma čestita. 260 I mogla sam sagriješiti tebi, momu Stvoritelju, hteći vazda ispuniti nepravednu svaku želju. I za sve to još sam živa, 265 još me opaku zemlja uzdrži, i budući tebi kriva još me s neba trijes ne krši! Razpukni se, srce moje, ako nijesi stanac kami, 270 pukni, er puknut pravedno je da daš izhod svijem zlobami. Ah, ne bi li dosta tebi što ti samo Boga ostavi, neg još tašto sasma u sebi 275 inijeh ganu s tvom ljubavi? Kolikijem sam uzročila, ah jaoh, vajmeh tužnoj meni, da im se duša izgubila, da ih primi jaz pakljeni. 280 O vi ki ste u životu, družbo od mene privarena, pust'te umrlu mu ljepotu dokli vami jes bremena! Zbogom, zbogom ostanite 285 moji nesrećni dvori bijeli, ki me grijehe svjedočite jere ste ih svijeh vidjeli. Zbogom, svione, zlatne odjeće, piće slatke i naprave, 290 ostanite dalek veće sve razkoše me neprave! Dvor s pustinjom promijeniću, jestojska mi biće trava, odar zemlju učiniću, 295 ševar mi će bit naprava. Bih gospođa, biću sužna, pritvoriću bitje i sliku, lele, lele veomi tužna da ne osušim lica viku. 300 Ko zna, ko zna da u spili sred zabiti tej kamene još ćeš doći, Bože mili, pohoditi često mene? Ko zna rukom od anđela 305 da u pustoj, divjoj strani pićom slavna tvoga tijela tva moguća vlas me uzhrani? Ko zna među oštrijem hridim, gdi ljudckoga nije puta, 310 još te živa često uzvidim u molitvi uzdignuta? Ko zna ovu zlu grešnicu da blag budeš pomiliti i sharanu pokornicu 315 najposlije u raj tvoj primiti. Prosti, prosti, Gospodine, začuj moj glas ucviljeni, milosrdje za krivine, blagi Bože moj ljubljeni! 320 Gledaj moje pokajanje, viđ gdje lupam griješne prsi, daj mi tvoje smilovanje da sva zloba ma se smrsi!« Kako ovo dogovori, 325 već rijet riječi nije mogla, mlađahna se omramori, tere se je prinemogla. Sva je tužna problidila, pade obrazom zemlji nica, 330 ćućenje je izgubila plemenita djevojčica. Čini, slatki Gospodine, koji nebo i svijet stvori, ko ju slijedjeh u krivine 335 da ju slijedim i u pokori. I ako nije vlasti moje da ju mogu dopratiti, da budemo noge tvoje groznijem suzam oba umiti, 340 dopušteno da daj mi je na izgled drage nje pomasti da se moja krv prolije cjeća tvoje slave i časti. Svrha prvoga cvilje